Contemporary network deployment and testing methodologies rely on dedicated test equipment (portable or rack mount) deployed at specific locations, e.g., throughout an Ethernet network. The test equipment comprises specialized devices that require a high level of customization. In addition, performance and service assurance testing on network services are very demanding in terms of processing capacity. Tests that can be executed using test equipment are often limited by its processing capacity.
The present invention addresses a need for more scalable test equipment.